Vampire Knight
by Just an adorable Zero-chan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, pangeran vampir yang selalu berusaha melindungi tunangannya dari sang kakak. Naruto, keturunan terakhir dari salah satu darah hunter terkuat, Klan Namikaze. Mereka, yang saling bertolak-belakang sejak lahir, dipertemukan oleh takdir. [SasuFemNaru] Vampire Knight Universe!


**Pair: SasuFemNaru, Hint!SasuSaku**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Vampire Knight belongs to Hino Matsuri-sensei.**

 **Warning: GenderBender, OOC, Vampire Knight Universe, Typo(s), Ejaan tidak benar, Kata-kata kasar, Adegan ehem, Absurd, etc.**

 **A/N: Buat kalian yang belum pernah membaca manga Vampire Knight atau menonton animenya, dianjurkan agar membaca/menonton dulu. Kalo males kalian bisa baca sinopsisnya aja, bukan apa-apa sih, kali aja kalian bingung baca ff ini. Saya males ngejelasin, hehe x3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat segerombol siswi dan segelintir siswa _Day Class_ sedang berada di depan gerbang _Moon Dorm_ seperti hari-hari sekolah biasanya. Mereka rela berdesak-desakan di sore hari yang panas demi melihat idola-idola mereka yang beberapa menit lagi akan keluar dari gerbang besar itu. Membuat Sakura yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka terjepit.

"Yah! H-hey! Berbaris dengan rapi! Jangan dorong-dorong!"

Para gadis _Day Class_ menatap tajam _prefect_ bersurai pink itu. Mereka mencibir. "Heh, kau sih enak bisa melihat _Night_ _Class_ kapan pun kau mau!" "Ya! Sedangkan kami hanya bisa melihat mereka saat pergantian jam seperti ini!" "Benar! Tidak adil!"

Sakura _sweatdrop_ mendengar protesan para gadis-gadis itu. Mengapa ia yang jadi sasaran?! Ia hanya menjalankan tugas sebagai _prefect_! Namun sebelum Sakura sempat membela diri tiba-tiba ada suara lain.

"Minggir dan berdiri di belakang garis pembatas atau kaki kalian kupatahkan!"

Suara jernih bernada _oh-so-bossy_ itu datang dari mulut manis seorang gadis bernama Namikaze Naruto. Merupakan _prefect_ selain Hatake Sakura. Mereka berdua adalah putri angkat Hatake Kakashi -kepala sekolah Cross Academy. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang manis dan _girly_ , Naruto adalah gadis cantik yang agak dingin, dan err tidak ramah? Yah, yang pasti ia merupakan contoh _prefect_ sempurna karena bisa membuat para murid patuh padanya.

"Ah, sial. Ada Namikaze- _san_!"

"Hii! _Kowaii_!"

Para _Day Class_ berbisik-bisik saat melihat Naruto. Mereka kesal, namun takut juga. Masalahnya, meskipun tidak benar-benar sampai mematahkan kaki, hukuman Naruto itu tergolong berat. Imagenya di Cross Academy sebelas dua belas guru _killer_. Bahkan Naruto punya gelar tersendiri, yaitu _Oni no Kaichou_ a.k.a Ketua Iblis. Ia juga pernah menghukum -menghajar- lima orang siswa _Day_ _Class_ yang merupakan geng anak berandalan di Cross Academy. Membuat mereka terpaksa tidak berhadir ke sekolah selama seminggu penuh. Naruto tidak dilaporkan ke pihak berwajib tentu saja, selain memang sering babak belur, kelima remaja itu tentu gengsi untuk mengakui bahwa mereka kalah melawan wanita. Lima banding satu. Ha! Pecundang!

"Tsk"

Gadis pirang itu berdecih. Tangannya terlipat menyilang di dada dan punggungnya bersandar pada pohon besar yang berada beberapa meter di depan gerbang. Naruto bergumam kecil dengan nada ketus. "Dasar bodoh."

Ctak!

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Sakura. Gadis mungil itu kemudian berlari ke arah Naruto dan menjitak kepala pirang saudarinya yang lebih muda. Manik jade menatap tajam gadis di depannya yang lebih tinggi 12 cm. "Jangan berlagak keren saat kau terlambat Naru!" Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang kena jitak dan memutar bola mata safirnya. Ia menggerutu. "Meskipun aku terlambat aku tetap lebih berguna." Mata Sakura melotot, "apa kau bilang?!"

Aksi pertengkaran dua saudari tiri itu terhenti ketika gerbang _Moon Dorm_ terbuka. Seluruh mata menatap gerbang besar yang terbuka perlahan. Kecuali Naruto, ia memalingkan wajah ke arah lain dan tetap diam di tempat. Sakura ingin sekali sebenarnya berada tepat di depan gerbang, tapi ia harus bersikap profesional. Jadi gadis manis itu hanya berdiri di ujung barisan _Day Class._

Satu per satu _Night Class_ menampakkan diri mereka yang rupawan dari balik gerbang. _Day Class_ menggila.

"Kya Hozuki- _sempai_!"

"Shimura- _san_!"

"Sabaku- _senpai_!"

"Hyuuga- _senpai_!"

"Hinata- _chan_!"

"Kyaaaaaa Uchiha- _senpai_!"

 _Day Class_ berbunga-bunga. Sakura terpana. Naruto sakit kepala. Gadis-gadis ini.. Tidak bisa ya kalau tidak berteriak?! Lalu, apa mereka tidak tahu kalau kelakuan mereka itu memalukan sekali? Jual mahal dikit dong!

Manik safir mendelik saat kakak kelas paling populer dan diminati oleh hampir seluruh siswi Cross Academy menghampiri Sakura. Membuat gadis itu mendapat tatapan membunuh dari berbagai sudut.

Sakura merasakan pipinya memanas saat senpai kesukaannya mendekat. Aura menusuk di sekitarnya tak mampu membuat mata Sakura beralih dari pahatan sempurna di depannya. "S-selamat sore, Sasuke- _senpai_!" Yang disapa tersenyum kecil. Wajah Sakura berasap. Tangan pucat nan kokoh itu terulur mengelus lembut kepala Sakura. "Selamat sore Sakura, kerja bagus hari ini." Sakura tersenyum lebar. " _Arigatou_ _senpai_!"

Sasuke beranjak dari Sakura. Senyum kecilnya kembali menjadi senyum ramah palsu saat manik kelam miliknya menatap Naruto yang memalingkan muka. Ia berjelan mendekati gadis pirang itu. Saat jarak mereka cukup dekat, sang raven buka suara. "Hmm, kau juga telah bekerja dengan baik hari ini, Namikaze- _san_." Naruto menatap malas pemuda ohok-tampan-ohok di hadapannya. "Maaf _senpai_ , tapi aku tidak butuh terima kasihmu." Kening Sasuke berkedut kecil. Sombong sekali.

"Haha, seperti biasa, Namikaze _-chan tsundere_ sekali~" Hozuki Suigetsu mengerling ke arah Naruto. Gadis bersurai pirang panjang sepinggang itu pun menatap tajam vampir berkepala putih yang terlalu ceria. "Aku harap kalian segera ke kelas senpai. Jam pelajaran akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

"Ah, terima kasih atas perhatianmu Namikaze. Manis sekali."

Sasuke beranjak dari sana dengan seringai sinis yang hanya terlihat oleh Naruto. _Night Class_ mengikuti pangeran mereka. Meninggalkan Sakura yang berusaha menyuruh _Day Class_ kembali ke _Sun Dorm_ , dan Naruto yang mengeritkan giginya kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Subuh tadi abis bangun tidur saya tiba2 kepikiran gimana kalo SasuNaru berperan jadi Kaname and Zero. Awalnya sih pengen yaoi, tp saya pengen ngetik gender bender sekali2 soo ini ff gender bender pertama saya! Horay! Btw mau lanjut ga? Kalo ga ada yg mau ya saya ga lanjut '3' #apasih Kalo lanjut diusahakan wordnya ditambahin

 **Riview juseyo~**


End file.
